HASC
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2150, the Humans were unified as one creating the HASC (Human Alliance Space Command). The same year, they colonized Mars allowing Humans to live outside of Earth. In the year 2511, the REACH Project was accepted and kids of the age 6 were taken from their homes. What'll happen in the year 2519 when an unknown threat attacks? Takes place in the very far future.
1. Beginning of a War

On January 24, 2519, a vessel known as the HASC (Human Alliance Space Command) Pivot was inside of the Cortaba System hauling weapons to Cortaba III. The CO of the HASC Pivot asked, "How far are we from Cortaba III, Rogers?"

Ensign Ryan Rogers answered, "We just arrived in the Cortaba System. We should be arriving shortly."

The CO said, "I see. That's good."

The AI on board the ship said, "An unknown vessel is headed this way."

The CO asked, "Which direction Sophie?"

Sophie, the AI of the HASC Pivot answered, "Ahead of us. And flying fast, Captain."

Captain Dennis Fleming said, "That's not good. We need to get these weapons to Cortaba III. Try getting them on a secure channel."

Ryan said, "Yessir."

Dennis said, "Aston, try to get me some image feed of what this ship looks like."

Petty Officer First Class Sam Aston said, "Understood, sir."

Dennis looked forward and then Sophie said, "It doesn't seem that they want to chat with us."

Ryan said, "Oh, just got them on the line. Talk."

Dennis said, "This is Captain Fleming of the HASC Pivot, who is this?"

A being said in an unknown language, "Sadhe asged safge."

Everyone heard that and then Dennis said, "It doesn't seem to be Human."

Ryan said, "Maybe he's just drunk."

Sophie said, "No Human sounds that bad."

Sam said, "Here's the imaging that we're getting from the Cortaba Satellite, sir. It's on the big screen behind you."

Everyone looked at the big screen and their eyes widened and then said, "Oh shit. It's not an ally. That's a damn alien spaceship. Get everyone to battle stations now. Weapons ready. Only if they attack though."

Sophie said, "Everyone, get to battle stations. We might be under attack by an unknown threat."

Dennis looked at it and then the being said in English, "Oh, sorry about that. We are adept at everything that we do. We learn really fast after hearing or seeing what happens in front of us."

Dennis heard that and said, "So, what did you say before? "Sadhe asged safge." What does that mean?"

He answered, "That means "Welcome to Hell," in Sozon language."

Everyone heard that and then Dennis said, "That doesn't sound very good."

Sophie said, "Captain, look ahead."

Dennis did and saw a green light appearing from the ship and then said, "Shit. Fire at that ship now."

Sophie said, "Fire now."

Ensign Evan Corbin said, "Everyone, you heard her. Aim the MAC 43's at the ship."

A plasma attack flew toward the ship and then Sophie said, "We need to pull to the left."

Dennis said, "Turn to the left."

Rockets flew toward the plasma beam and then an explosion occurred out there and then Dennis said, "As soon as we get to our side and the right flank sees the ship, fire the M28's."

Evan heard that and then Dennis said, "We need to contact HQ."

The being said, "I hope that you do, Human."

Dennis heard that and then said, "Shit."

Sophie said, "Get out of the comms."

Ryan said, "I've been trying to do that for awhile now."

Dennis said, "Shit."

He walked over to Sam and whispered, "Turn the distress beacon on. We can't call HQ with them still on the line."

Sam nodded and then walked away and then Dennis asked, "How are we doing?"

Evan said, "Fire the M28 Portable Lasers now."

They shot the 4 lasers that were on the right flank and then Dennis looked at the big screen and then the ship turned as well and then the Sozon looked at the HASC Pivot and said, "Fire."

Needles started flying toward the ship and then Dennis looked at Ryan and asked, "Are we out yet, Rogers?"

Ryan answered, "No sir. They got us good. There technology is top notch. We can't undo it."

Dennis heard that and then started pacing back and forth and Sophie said, "I think that there is a way to get out of it. But that'll mean that I'll die, Captain."

Everyone heard that and then Dennis said, "The HASC spent millions of dollars to make you, Sophie. I'm not going to waste that."

Sophie said, "Captain, we might be able to do some damage to their ship if I do this."

The needles hit the side of the HASC Pivot and then a soldier heard that and said, "Uh sir, something just hit the ship."

Dennis heard that and asked, "What are you talking about, Michaels? I didn't hear anything."

Sergeant Erwin Michaels answered, "I don't know. It was like a light tap on the outside of the..."

Explosions occurred and then Erwin grinned and then yelled, "There's a breach. They planted explosives on the side of our ship."

Dennis asked, "Before you destroy us Sozon, let's exchange names and the name of the ship that we fly. Sound good?"

The Sozon said, "Hmph, I don't have a problem with that. I'll respect that you are willing to talk to me now. You first."

Dennis said, "Captain Dennis Fleming. CO of the HASC Pivot. Pivot-class supercarrier. Now you."

The Sozon said, "Shipmaster Neffraal Teemar. Commander of the Sword Dominator. CDA-class assault cruiser. Of the Valissian Empire. Farewell Captain. You have failed your mission."

Sophie looked at Dennis and Dennis nodded and whispered, "Do it."

Sophie said, "Thank you for having me on board, Captain. I will miss you."

Everyone heard that and then Sophie said, "Farewell."

She transferred herself to the other ship and then said, "Hello Shipmaster of this ship."

Neffraal heard that and looked down and then Sophie said, "Welcome to what we Humans call Hell."

Everyone on the HASC Pivot started crying except for Dennis and Sophie blew there comms unit up and then Neffraal screamed and then Dennis looked at the screen and saw the smoke coming from the ship and then Neffraal yelled, "Captain Fleming. You just asked for your death warrant."

Everyone heard that on board his ship and then Neffraal said, "Board the ship now. We're going to kill them all."

They started flying toward the HASC Pivot again and then Ryan said, "Sir, they are headed this way. And they seem a little pissed off."

Dennis said, "Everyone, grab weapons. We're going to war. Now, get me in touch with HQ."

Ryan said, "Yessir."

Ryan started working on that and then Dennis asked, "How bad is the damage, Michaels?"

Erwin answered, "The entire right flank where the M28's were blew up. We can no longer use them. We can't stay in that room either. There is a small hole allowing gravitational problems for us. Meaning that right now, we're floating."

Dennis said, "Alright, get everyone to the next area. With the M59's."

Erwin said, "I'll try, sir."

Dennis said, "Just go."

Erwin said, "You heard the Captain. Let's head to the next area to help them fire the M59's."

They started pushing themselves to the next area and then Corporal Jason Koch said, "As soon as they get through, close the hatch. We can't afford to have the gravitational problem here."

Dennis asked, "What about that distress beacon, Aston?"

There was no response and then everyone looked at each other and then Jason said, "Sir, he never made it to the distress beacon."

Dennis asked, "How do you know that?"

Jason answered, "He's dead. A needle hit him and it exploded tearing him in half."

Dennis grinned and then said, "Get that beacon on someone. Anyone near that beacon."

Crewman Recruit Michael Johnson answered, "Crewman Recruit Johnson here. I'm right in front of it."

Dennis said, "Johnson, we need that beacon activated now. Do you know how to activate it?"

Michael answered, "Yessir. I've done this before on my last tour."

Dennis said, "Last tour. Oh, you mean the Insurrectionist War."

Michael said, "Yessir."

Dennis said, "Alrighty then, I'm leaving the beacon to you. Fire at will."

Smaller ships started to appear from the Sword Dominator and then Neffraal smiled and then said, "Board the ship. Kill them all."

Dennis looked at them and then said, "Smaller ships are coming out of the ship. OK. They are about to board the ship. This ain't looking good for us."

Ryan said, "I got command on the line."

Dennis said, "Good. Uh, can they hear me, Rogers?"

A Captain of HASC HQ answered, "We read you loud and clear. State you rank, name, and situation soldier."

Dennis said, "Captain Dennis Fleming of the HASC Pivot. We're supposed to be delivering supplies to the people of Cortaba III. But an unknown vessel has appeared and started attacking us. We're about to send the footage of what is going on out here to you now."

Ryan started the upload and the Captain saw that and then asked, "How bad is it?"

Dennis answered, "Right now, the AI sacrificed herself so that we could have our comms back. They hacked into it somehow and locked on to our communications. But she blew there comms unit up. A couple of my men are dead. They are about to board the ship. And how much longer Johnson? We need the distress beacon on."

Michael said, "Just need a minute sir. But they already boarded the ship. Protect me."

Ryan said, "Sir, they boarded the ship through the Docking Bay."

Dennis said, "Sir, we need reinforcements now."

The Captain heard that and then explosions occurred and then Neffraal flew in front of the ship and looked up ahead and then Dennis saw that on the screen and said, "Oh shit."

The Captain asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryan said, "The upload is complete. They are seeing everything that we're seeing now."

The Captain at HQ looked and then saw the ship and said, "Oh my god. Sir, you need to see this."

General Jayden Sheil walked over to the monitor and then asked, "What is it, Robbins?"

Captain Charlotte Robbins answered, "That."

Jayden looked at the screen and saw the ship and then backed up a little and then asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

Dennis answered, "According to the being on the inside of that ship, it's called the Sword Dominator."

A green light appeared from the lower part of the ship and then Dennis said, "Run. We can't stay in the Bridge anymore."

The enemy appeared and then Dennis started shooting at them and then Neffraal said, "No matter how much you struggle to survive, you will not live to see another day."

Screams started appearing all over the ship and then Michael said, "I got the distress beacon online, sir."

Dennis said, "Good job. Now, retreat. Get to an escape pod and leave this ship now."

Michael asked, "What are you saying, sir? Let me die with you."

Dennis laughed and then said, "Hell, you saved us already, Johnson. You've done enough for me. I recommend that you do as I say before it is too late. Go. Now."

Michael grinned and then Corporal Sally Santos said, "Once he gets his mind set on something kid, he doesn't change his mind. We'll get you to the escape pods."

Jason grinned and then yelled, "Fire. They are coming."

Ryan grinned and took his gun out and shot the enemy in the head and then Jayden said, "Say something, Captain."

Dennis said, "Tell my wife that I love her, will ya? We aren't going to make it."

Charlotte heard that and then Jayden said, "Don't die on me now. Retreat. Get to the escape pods."

Dennis laughed and said, "No time for that shit. That thing is a damn plasma beam. And it's going to tear this ship apart. Santos, is he off of the ship yet?"

Sally answered, "No sir. We're trapped with the beacon."

Michael said, "It's on and ready. The only thing is that we're being blocked."

Gunfire occurred in the background and then Ryan said, "We're not going to make it."

Dennis said, "This is all a part of their plan. Trap us inside and kill everything on board. Even their own..."

Jayden asked, "What's wrong?"

Jason said, "They are retreating."

Evan said, "Sir, they are falling back."

Dennis said, "No, they are fleeing from the ship. They never intended on dying here with us. Kill them now. Chase after them."

Then Neffraal asked, "How many died so far, General?"

General Kef Adal answered, "A total of 5 men. We killed at least 100 of theirs. We're falling back now."

Neffraal said, "Good."

Kef and his men appeared inside of their ships and then took off and then Dennis shot a rocket at one of the enemy vessels that boarded his ship, but as soon as it entered space, the rocket was no longer effective. Dennis grinned and then saw everybody that worked in the Docking Bay and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. We're about..."

The ship exploded before he could finish his sentence. Neffraal spoke in their language and then they started cheering and then flew off. Charlotte said, "We lost contact with the UNSC Pivot."

Jayden grinned and said, "Aliens exist. And now we finally encounter some. Not friendly ones. Enemies of Humanity. This isn't good at all."

Charlotte asked, "What are we going to do?"


	2. The Battle of Firax Begins

In the Greyva System, enemy vessels started to appear. 4 Valissian SDV-class heavy corvettes launched a full scale attack on Vilar. While they flew into Vilar airspace, the leader of the Military on the ground said, "Any station, this is Vilar's Military Garrison. We are under attack by 4 unknown vessels. We need immediate backup. They are sending out an all-out assault on our colony. We can't withhold this much pressure."

The enemy started sending land units on to the ground and then he said, "This is Staff Sergeant Jake Nantz of the HASC Army. Fire at the enemy dammit. Don't just sit here."

The others said, "But..."

Jake said, "We need to evacuate the colonists. Fight with all you've got. We cannot lose Firax."

They looked at him and then Jake said, "Lift your weapons up and get out there."

They looked at each other and then lifted them up and ran out there and entered their formation and said, "These things aren't Humans, sir. They are aliens. No doubt about that."

Jake said, "We're up against aliens. First contact with them. Any ships nearby."

The CO of the HASC Timberlake, a Chevy-class supercarrier said, "Yeah, this is the Timberlake speaking. You mentioned Firax, correct?"

Jake answered, "Yes Commander, Viral is under attack by whatever they are."

The CO of the HASC Yeti, a Dodge-class heavy destroyer said, "Viral should have been warned about the attack ahead of time. What happened to the satellite?"

Jake answered, "Unknown. They must have either hacked it or destroyed our satellite. We're not getting a damn thing."

Commander Ronald Stewart said, "Viral is under attack, we're on our way."

The CO of the HASC Yeti said, "Agreed. Just hang in their."

Jake looked out there and saw a rocket launcher and then said, "Easy for you to say. Gotta go now."

He ran out of there and then the base exploded and they looked at the base and Jake said, "Stop staring at the base and fight. We have help on the way. We need to hold out till they get here. Corporal Johnson, how are we doing on ammo?"

Corporal William Johnson answered, "We have enough to do enough damage to survive for at least 50 minutes. But after that, we'll need to head South to the Firax's Armory to replenish our ammo and get some reinforcements."

Jake said, "So not that much to last us till they get here, huh? Private Jameson, take a small team and attack their left flank. Sergeant Ashley, you also take a small team and attack the right flank. We are not dying here today. We can't afford to allow the colonists to die."

Private Bethany Jameson and Sergeant Kelly Ashley said, "Yessir."

An enemy Hieac said, "Hm, they are falling back. Alpha Deel, take your small team upwards to annihilate them."

Alpha Taj Deel said, "Sure thing, Assistant General Zizua."

Assistant General Zarrow Zizua said, "Let's show the Humans the might of the Valissian Empire."

Taj Deel said, "5th Squad, on me."

They charged forward and then Jake appeared with his SRS24-2S (Sniper Rifle) at one of them and then pulled the trigger shooting a Sozon in the head and then he hid behind a wagon and then a Private Second Class said, "Sir, get out of there."

Jake said, "Not again."

He leaped forward and then another rocket flew toward him and the wagon blew up and then William said, "Nice Connors."

Private Second Class Matthew Connors said, "No problem sir."

Jake said, "Oh, shoot the one with a damn rocket launcher."

William looked around and then saw him and said, "He's about 70 meters North of our position. He's currently reloading."

Jake heard that and then William said, "Put it at an 50 degree angle. Turn it by 10 seconds. You see him."

Jake answered, "Yeah. I got him."

Thomas sniped him in the head and then Zarrow Zizua said, "That sniper is pissing me off. Do something about it Alpha."

Taj Deel said, "Understood sir. We got this."

As soon as he said that, Jake said, "Hold."

Everyone heard that and then Jake said, "Back up a little Corporal Ryan."

Corporal Eliza Ryan stepped back 5 steps and then Jake said, "Perfect. Sergeant Rays, step forward by one step."

Sergeant Annabelle Rays did and then Jake said, "Good. Private Jameson, Sergeant Ashley, are you two in position?"

They answered, "No. We're almost there though. We'll be ready in about a minute."

Jake said, "If that's the case, we can't wait. You'll need to continue to advance forward to the back groups."

Kelly asked, "What about the ones headed toward you?"

The second-in-command Sergeant Zack Ryder answered, "We have a plan for them. Just focus on the hind groups. Once you get there, contact us."

Bethany said, "Have faith in them, Ashley. We just need to see if his plan works."

Zarrow Zizua looked around and then said, "Hm, where are they hiding? Did they all retreat or something?"

Taj Deel said, "I don't think that they retreated. But we need to make sure."

They charged forward and then Jake yelled, "Now."

Everyone started to appear and started shooting at the enemy and then Taj Deel grinned and started to fall back and then Jake asked, "Who said that we were going to let anyone escape?"

Taj Deel heard that and then dove to the left. Jake saw that and then a soldier appeared above him and he looked up and aimed his pistol at him, but the soldier shot him in the head and said, "Sorry, but you made a mistake coming here."

Zarrow Zizua grinned and then said, "Damn, they eliminated an Alpha with ease. Next wave."

No response appeared and then Bethany whispered, "In position. I can see a total of at least another 40 guys back here."

Kelly said, "Agreed."

Zarrow Zizua said, "1st Sniper Team. Start sniping them from the rooftops."

Zack saw something from the roof of a building and then Jake smiled and then said, "Get behind the buildings. I need you to take out the snipers, ladies."

Kelly said, "You heard the Staff Sergeant. Take out the snipers."

Bethany said, "We need to protect them so they could advance as well."

They said, "Fire."


End file.
